


The Hawk and The Mechanic

by Crusoe15



Series: Stark and Barton [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Howard Stark, Clint Barton Joins SHIELD, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Gen, Howard Stark Is a Dick, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Joining SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Tony Stark, Tony Stark joins SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusoe15/pseuds/Crusoe15
Summary: When Howard Stark discovers his seventeen year old son, Tony, has hacked into SHIELD's database, he loses his patience with the stubborn. He resolves to teach him a lesson by having him join SHIELD as a field agent.andSeventeen year old assassin Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is captured and and offered a good job by SHIELD.orClint and Tony both join SHIELD when seventeen and learn and grow together as agents, with Coulson as their Handler.NO SLASH, BROTHERLY FEELINGS





	1. Chapter 1

Seventeen-year-old Tony Stark focused on the lines of coding he was doing on his computer as he sat in his bedroom in Stark Manor. He couldn’t wait for his parents to leave or rather, for his father to leave. He’d be very happy if Howard left and Maria stayed but whenever his father traveled his mother went with him. That left Tony alone in his very big, very empty house. “Anthony!” Tony sighed at his father’s yell. He got up and slowly made his way to his father’s study.

He walked in slowly and cautiously, when his father called him it was either very good or very bad.

“What is this?” Howard demanded as he threw a stack of papers on Tony’s side of the desk. Tony walked forward and picked up the papers. They were covered in lines of computer code, more specifically the coding Tony had used to hack into SHIELD, the government agency that his father had help found that Howard thought Tony didn’t know about, last week. Tony had to handle this carefully.

“They appear to be computer code, sir,” said Tony.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Anthony,” warned Howard, “Since apparently you found out about SHIELD, there’s no point in keeping it from you. My problem is that most of SHIELD’s tech department wants to know how my irresponsible, seventeen-year-old son hacked the security system I made for the agency I founded.”

“You and Aunt Peggy and Colonel Phillips founded it,” Tony said. Then he immediately realized that he shouldn’t have said that.

“Is there anything in SHIELD’s files you didn’t get when you hacked in?!” Howard was yelling now and looked truly angry. Tony was beginning to wonder how this was going to go. Tony didn’t answer.

“You are irresponsible, disrespectful, selfish, and spoiled but thanks to your little hacking adventure I have the perfect solution. You’re going to join SHIELD, as a field agent. That should teach you exactly how hard some people work for what you take for granted. And I’ll make sure you get a handler you won’t put up with your bullshit. You’ll even use an alias so no one will treat you any different,” Howard told him. Tony’s felt his eyes go wide. His father wasn’t serious, was he? A SHIELD field agent?

“But, Dad, I don’t want to join SHIELD! I really don’t want to be a field agent! I’ll tell them exactly how I hacked in and I’ll fix the problem!” Tony promised, desperately trying to change Howard’s mind.

Howard stood up and walked over to Tony and slapped him across the face. Tony, who rarely had a conversation with Howard where he didn’t get hit at least once, didn’t react. “Look at me, boy,” Howard growled as he grabbed a handle of Tony’s dark hair and forced him to look at him, “You’ll do what I tell you to or I’ll disinherit you.” Howard released Tony and Tony gaped at him, open mouthed.

Howard had threatened Tony with a lot, to make him go to public school or to stop paying his MIT tuition, in his attempts to make his son obey him but never had he threatened to disinherit him before. Tony hoped this was simply the newest threat now that Tony had finished at MIT.

“You don’t mean that,” Tony said quietly.

“My brother, Greg, has a very smart son. Maybe I’ll leave my company to him. Try me,” Howard said. Tony knew from Howard’s tone that he meant every word.

“Fine,” Tony bit out, “I’ll join SHIELD.”

Howard smiled and handed Tony a envelope filled with documents. “Welcome to SHIELD, Anthony Russo.”

Clint Barton was not quite sure why the guards led him to the interview room but whatever. He wasn’t quite sure where he was just that someone had caught (And shot) him and thrown him in some weird holding facility. As the guards chained his hands to the table and his feet to the floor he looked at the man across the table from him. He was ten to fifteen years older than Clint, had a no nonsense air, had on a nice suit and tie, and was wearing impractical dress shoes.A pencil pusher, thought Clint.

“Mr. Barton, my name is Phil Coulson,” he said. Clint started and decided that his skills were getting rusty if this man could surprise him with just his real name. “That’s right, I know your real name and age for that matter,” responded the man, Coulson.

“So?” asked Clint, “Going to send me to juvie because I’m seventeen?”

“I don’t put seventeen year old assassins in juvie, sorry.” said Coulson, completely deadpan.

“Wait a minute, you’re the bastard who brought me here! You shot me!” Clint realized.

“I trust you’re fully recovered from and I wouldn’t have shot you if you hadn’t kept running,” Coulson’s voice was still deadpan. When Clint didn’t respond Coulson took it as a good reason to keep talking, “I can however offer them jobs.”

“What?” asked Clint. ‘I am here to offer you a job in my agency it’s called SHIELD,” said Coulson.

“And what would I be doing at SHIELD?” asked Clint.

“Well, first you’d need to pass training and, in your case, get a GED. Then, you’ be assigned a handler and go on missions. They would range from intelligence gathering to assassinations. This time it would all be government approved. We also have good pay and a nice benefits package. And, of course, your other option, Mr. Barton, is life in prison or possibly a needle,” Coulson told him.

“Where do I sign?” Clint asked.


	2. Chapter 2

“Howard, I’m not sure this is a good idea,” said Peggy Carter, the current director of SHILED, to her long-time friend Howard Stark.

“You’ve been wanting him to help SHIELD almost since the day he was born. I’m giving my okay, isn’t that what you want?” Howard snapped.

“I wanted Tony’s help in R&D because he’s a genius, not to have him be a field agent!” Peggy exclaimed.

“Excuse me, if I may?” said the previously silent, deputy director, Nick Fury.

Howard and Peggy both turned to look at him. Nick reached into the files on Peggy’s desk pulled one out and handed it to Peggy.

“I’m sure you’ve heard that Coulson managed to recruit Hawkeye, ma’am, he’s slated be in the same training group as Tony Stark,” Nick told her.

“So?” asked Howard.

“From what I know of Barton and your son, they are both seventeen, neither one has had any significant relationship with a person their own age, and one is an extremely skilled fighter and assassin and the other is a tech genius,” Nick explained, “If we pair them together as partners they could be the best team SHIELD has ever seen and it’d probably be good for them.”

Howard took Barton’s file from Peggy and flipped through it, slightly frowning. As Peggy considered Fury’s suggestion.

“How do you suggest we keep them from killing each other?” scoffed Howard.

“Coulson, we make Coulson their handler,” responded Fury. 

“Coulson only recently became qualified to be a handler, are you sure he’s up for it?” asked Peggy.

“I have complete faith in Coulson,” responded Fury.

“Then it’s a plan,” said Peggy.

 

Clint was sitting in his bunkroom waiting for his roommate to show up, he had been informed that his roommate was also going to be his partner while he worked for SHIELD but had been given no other information, not even a name. Now that he thought of it he wasn’t even sure what gender his partner was, he assumed a male because they were sharing a room.

Before Clint could consider anymore, a young man about his age with dark hair and liquid brown eyes walked in. He smiled at Clint.

“Are you Clinton Barton?” he asked. “I’m Tony St-Russo, Tony Russo,” the boy, Tony, apparently, continued before waiting for an answer.

“Just Clint,” Clint told him, “I don’t like being called Clinton.”

“Okay,” said Tony, “I positively hate being called Anthony, my dad is the only one that does it and that’s only because I can’t stop him.”

The door opened and the pencil-pusher that had recruited Clint walked in. Clint struggled to remember his name, something with son in it?

“Hey, Coulson,” said Tony. That was his name!

“That’s Agent Coulson or sir, Russo,” Coulson deadpanned, “That goes for you too, Barton.”

“Um, right, yes, sir” stammered Tony, clearly surprised.

Coulson lifted an eyebrow, nut didn’t comment.

“Yes, sir” Clint added.

“Come on, you two with me,” said Coulson as he headed out the door.

“Where are we going?” asked Clint before belatedly adding a “sir”.

He had already been given a tour of the base and since Tony had found their room on his own Clint could only assume that he too, had been given a tour. Were they going to start training right now?

“Before you can start training you both need medical exams, training uniforms, and books for some of your classes with the other recruits. We are going to get those now and then I’m taking you to the cafeteria for lunch,” Coulson answered.

“Medical exam?” Tony sounded worried and Clint didn’t like that idea either, “I’m in perfect health, I promise, I don’t need and a medical exam!”

“Its not optional and since you’re in perfect health, you have nothing to worry about,” Coulson told Tony.

The exams took a lot longer than they should have because both Clint and Tony had fought then every step of the way. Coulson and several doctors had ended up having to hold them down to take samples. Once a basic exam had been done and they’d taken all the sample they needed, the doctors had given them both a mild sedative so they’d be still for x-rays and whatever else they’d done while the boys were out. 

When Clint woke up it was to find Tony fighting with a doctor so he could get up, apparently he’d woken up first. Coulson walked up behind Tony and slapped him across the back of the head.

“Ow!” exclaimed Tony as he went still.

Coulson came to stand in front of them and stared them both down, “If you two are going to behave like a pair a of stubborn teenagers, then that’s what you’ll be treated like.”  
Clint didn’t think now was a good time to point out that they both were teenagers.

Uniforms went better since neither Clint nor Tony were shy about trying on various sizes in front of each other. Once they were wearing the full black training uniforms form SHIELD the sizes were recorded and they were told their clothes and a few more sets pf uniforms would be sent to their room. They didn’t get their shoes back, Coulson instead brought a couple boxes of black combat boots and told them to see what would fit. The sizes for those were taken down too. 

“They need running shoes and workout uniforms too,” Coulson told the quartermaster.

“Don’t worry, they’ll have everything they need for you to make fine agents out of them soon,” the man assured Coulson.

All the books were the same, so they took all of two second as Coulson simply handed them each a stack of books that looked to be field manuals and tactical book and the like. After the stopped and dropped off their books in their room, Coulson took them to the cafeteria.

“Since you two had to be sedated at medical we missed lunch. But its good for dinner too. Hurry up and eat,” Coulson told them.

Not even Coulson deadpan tone could discourage Clint from the heavenly Mac ’n Cheese and the brownies. Tony seemed to like the vegetables but he also took two slices of cheesecake. Clint felt full after three helpings of food, Tony ate nearly as much.

“How can you possibly eat that much?” Coulson asked, clearly disbelieving.

Tony gave a careless shrug, “Still growing.”

Coulson took them back to their room,” Training begins at 0600 tomorrow morning. I will came get you. I am going to lock you in, I expect you both to stay and not break anything. That means no disabling the lock or climbing in the vents or whatever other escape plans you could come up with.”  
The doors slid closed and Coulson disappeared. 

Tony sat on his bunk and looked at Clint, “So, I guess we should get to know each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review. I want to know if this looks interesting. I'm going to make Clint and Tony partners in SHIELD. The plot bunnies are planning a whole series, that includes Natasha and the other Avengers. This one would be the groundwork. I'll try to fix the spacing it looks weird to me.


End file.
